Akito's demise MUST read
by Sya-chan
Summary: Akito finally get's his punishment via a secret guest? You will lol
1. Akito's demise

**Sya-chan: **I don't own fruit baskets or any of the related articles

My first fic be gentle!

(if you don't know I hate akito!)

I am writing this 1 am instead of doing my pharmacology assignment Read and review no flames **(Contains strong language sorry must be done! Read and you will understand).**

**The story begins**

Tohru was hanging the washing out on a sunny day, their was a nice cool june breeze, it felt good. As tohru walked back into the house she saw yuki looking distressed.

"What's wrong yuki kun?" said tohru, "Akito is in the chilling room(?)!", replied yuki with a solitary tear in his eye(ahhhhhhhhhh). Just then kyo stomped in swearing his head off like usual "Why the f is that bitch here!",

" How should I know u retarded cat and shut up you're gonna give tohru a headache",

snapped yuki.

"Oh don't worry about me make as much noise you want kyon-kyon………." Tohru

"Kyon-kyon when did you start calling me that?" Kyo

"I don't know but it is cute don't you think?" Tohru

Just then Akito slouched in like he owned the place the lazy, sadistic, bitch-ass, mofo.

"What up my SLAVES, yuki come here NOW you dirty vermin".

Yuki walked over resentfully with his eyes watering, Tohru looked on helpless and then something just snapped……………………

Akito slapped yuki on the cheek repeatedly because……..he can it's akito!

Tohru carmly went over to one of the cupboard and pulled out a knife and I mean the biggest knife you can imagine 4 foot minimum.

Anyway "Tohru you ugly girl what are you doing don't you think that knofe is a bit too big? Why Shigure keeps that around I REALLY don't know that retard!"

Smirked Akito laughing at his own joke not realising the impending danger, Tohru stabbed him straight through the stomach "AAAAAAAAAAAh my abs" screeched akito, like the loser he is.

He fell to the floor on his knees, Tohru was stood there above his head with the knife, then she swung down with all her might

And sliced his ugly head of it's scrawny chicken neck.

"Now who would like some breakfast?", asked the crimson blood soaked Tohru with her usual cheerfulness. Yuki and Kyon-Kyon stared at her mouths open speechless.

"I would", chimed haru and momiji!


	2. Akito's disposal

The saga continues (due to a certain couple of people, you know who you are!)

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them greatly!

By the way Shigure will be referred to as Shigi

"Aaaah a knife wielding maniac!" screamed Momiji in his girly voice. He then quickly hid behind Haru.

"Uh, look closer Momiji", replied Haru with his usual calmness and coolness. He just stood their looking cool!

Momiji peered around Haru and squinted . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh! Hey Tohru", said Momiji realising who it was and returning to normal.

"Hey Momiji I am just going to clean myself up and then we can begin making breakfast".

"Yay", cheered Momiji,

"Yay", said Haru looking cooler than a snowman's armpit.

"Yay", replied Tohru just for fun.

Kyo and Yuki were still staring at everyone open mouthed. Tohru left (What Shigure is doing no one knows).

"WTF how can you guys be so calm? Tohru killed Akito!" Kyo pointed at the dead body in dramatic manga style. Surrounded by a pool of crimson blood.

"That's yesterdays news, today's news is What's for breakfast?" Uttered Haru looking cool like always (Haru is cool and it won't be referred to again unless on special occasions).

"Yeah!" agreed Momiji stepping over the limp body of Akito over to yuki.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" Momiji asked concerned.

"Uhh…………I think I'm going to be sick" said Yuki then he ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom, occasionally slipping.

Just then Shigure walked in.

"Shigi look"" What are we going to do. Akito is DEAD!"

"Chill kyon-kyon I already know he' dead, anyway to something more important, What's for breakfast I'm starving!" Said Shigi with his usual goofy smile.

"Shigure!" Kyon-Kyon said,"The names Kyo!"

"Whatever", chirped Momiji and Shigi and Haru altogether.

"Okay, okay I will get rid of the body" said Shigi. Just then Tohru walked back in, normal looking pristine. Shigure hugged her, transformed into a dog and dragged Akito's limp corpse out of the house and buried him somewhere, where ever, who cares! It's Akito.

(The akito stroryline comes to a close more chapters coming soon hope you enjoyed it!)


	3. Got Milk?

Hey back again just to reiterate I don't own fruits basket or any other of this stuff

2nd chapter how was it? I was going to mention Uchios but not many people would have got it so I stuck to cereal.

**Continued…. **

"Okay is it me or is Shigi acting weird?" asked Kyo.

"Sensei is always weird" responded Haru without a hint of emotion.

I want cereal" said Momiji, "Me too", said Kyo and Haru together.

Kyo turned to look at Haru, Kyo glared, Haru was chilling,"You fat cow I said it first! I WANT CEREAL!"

"Whatever" replied Haru.

"Oh no! We have no milk", squeaked Tohru, looking inside the fridge," Someone has to go to the convenience store and get some……."

"We could always milk Haru", chuckled Kyo. Haru blinked.

"What about all this blood everywhere?" enquired Yuki wiping saliva away from his mouth back from vomiting.

"Are you okay Souma-kun?" Tohru said looking concerned hands clenched in front of her.

"What blood? There is nothing here!" Said Momiji dancing around the clean kitchen.

"EHHH!" Kyo and Yuki shouted confused.

"Oh I cleaned it while you guys were chatting", said a naked Shigi, posing next to Haru trying to look cool. Thankfully Haru's body was in the way of his private parts (Phew thank you Haru).

Kyon-kyon sent Shigure flying through the kitchen door somewhere across the house with a punch. "Put some damn clothes on you sick pervert!" He puffed.

"So who is going to get the milk?" asked yuki.

"I'll go, Kyon-Kyon you're with me" said Haru.

"WHAT!" shouted Kyo, "Oh Kyo how nice of you" said Tohru. Kyo looking dejected went quiet and sighed "Fine".

"I'll go too, Yay!" shouted Momiji,"Not the gay-ass, feminine whinny rabbit too!" said Kyo reducing Momiji to tears (Ahhhhhhhh).

Haru walked over to Kyo and slapped the shit out of him BOOM," Never speak badly of Momiji bitch and that's for before too." hissed Haru nearly black. Kyo was on the floor looking up thinking "When did he get so strong mother fucker better cool down".

"What about me Miss Honda shall I go?" Enquired Yuki looking like a princess.

"Yuki you are boring and a wimp, you stay here loser!" Snapped Kyo with a red hand shaped mark on his cheek.

Haru "Let's go"

Momiji "Yay, we are going shopping, shopping, Oh yeah!"

Kyo,"Why me God why!"


	4. Got milk? continued

Been a while but I am back with my crazy fanfict! People haven't been reviewing my fict, which is pissing me off, if you going to read it at least review bitches! I don't care flame me if you want! (Just joking be nice everyone!)

Anyway back to the story, just to reiterate I don't own any of the characters or fruits basket but I wish I did own Haru he's cool.

I can't remember kyon adopted father name but I think it is Shisho.

I know I am mean to Kyo and Yuki but there are so many stories that suck up to them so I have wrote one which doesn't  enjoy!

Got milk continued… 

Kyo Haru and Momiji were walking down a street, one of those normal fruits basket streets, on their way to the convenience store called "Souma san's Bargain Bucket!".

"We're going shopping whoo!" screamed Momiji.

"What a kid, getting excited over going shopping…. And why did I have to come anyway?" muttered Kyo.

"You're just bitter that Yuki is with Tohru and you're stuck with us!" taunted Momiji.

"Shut up rabbit!" replied Kyo unable to stop himself from blushing (awwww kawaii)

Momiji spotted a silver dollar on the ground covered in dirt and smelling bad.

"A dollar, someone should pick it up," suggested Momiji pointing at the dirty dollar.

"Yo Kyo pick it up" said Haru.

"What! Why should I pick it up!" shouted Kyo.

"Yeah pick it up Kyon-kyon!" said Momiji while prancing around.

"Fuck you," snapped Kyo.

Haru grabbed the back of Kyo's head and threw him towards the dirty dollar, "Pick it up NOW!" said Haru in a dangerous voice.

Kyo was angry, I mean he was pissed, "I am going to kick your ass you fat cow!"

Just then Shisho(?) was passing by, "Hey Kyon I am on my way to Shigure's House

wanna come?" Enquired Shisho.

"But . . . . . . . . . . . Oh whatever" said Kyo and with that he stomped home with Shisho covered in mud and stinking.

Just then Yuki appeared out of the bushes, "I'm bored can I go with you guys? Please," "Whatever" said Haru, "Yeah", cheered Momiji.

Later at the convenience store 

"Okay what were we suppose to buy?" enquired Haru.

"Sweeties and lots of chocolate! Whoo!" cheered Momiji drawing weird looks from passers-by.

"No Momiji we need milk and some Krunchy nut Souma Flakes," said Yuki

"But, but I want chocolate," said Momiji eyes watering and tears streaming down his cheeks awwwwwwwww.

"Okay I will get you something," said Yuki.

"Cool, I am going to push the trolley" said Momiji and with that he ran off and came back with two trolleys, "Want to race Yuki?"

Yuki just sighed, what is a guy supposed to do?

"Ahh Ayame san" said Haru.

A guy who looked like a model was running straight towards them, he was wearing one of those outlandish freaky costume today as well (Lucky Yuki!)

"YUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HA HA HA," chuckled Ayame in his usual manner, "Everybody, everybody this is my cute little brother Yuki", shouted Ayame to all the shoppers.

"Shut up", said Yuki

"How is Shigure doing?" Asked Ayame. "Sensei is fine," replied Haru.

"Oh gure-san, he has stopped accepting my calls and doesn't reply to my text messages anymore."

"I wonder why?" thought Yuki looking at his over confident brother.

"I suppose cheating on him and then being caught by him wasn't one of my best ideas! Ha Ha Ha."

"What!" said Yuki completely shocked.

"Ayame san you joker we know you're lying," smirked Momiji.

"Hey do you want a trolley race?"

"Of course I do!" And with that the two of them dashed off in a puff of smoke chucking random items in to their trolleys for no reason.

20 minutes later when Yuki had done the required shopping and Ayame and Momiji had got bored they went to pay, Haru just followed Yuki around nonchalantly.

"Oh Yuki how I have missed you give you're Onii san a hug" said Ayame running towards him.

"Noooooo!" screamed Yuki and with that he dropped the shopping, which Haru caught coolly, and ran back home, tears streaming from his eyes like a little girl.

"Oh by the way my Dad owns this shop so we don't have to pay." Said Haru.

"Awesome lets all go back to Gure san's place, HA HA HA," chuckled Ayame.


	5. Chapter 5

Start off with a large olden style battle scene, men in armour metal clashing together a castle under siege. Then inside the castle the king tell his wife we have lost and young son to flee via a secret exit. Kiss or whatever and she leaves. Zoom out sunsets a bit the castle is on fire.

Present day it is a hot summer afternoon, insects are buzzing and the cicadas are chirping you know the usually stuff have a school building in the background. Zoom into a classroom on to a male student messy hair but tidy appearance even on this hot day, sat at the back, from uniform tell high school student. Teacher going on about history and stuff in background students some talking quietly others paying attention, history book open but rest on hand and dozing, teacher smacks guy on head walking him up and class cracks up.

"Sleeping again Mr Haru this is the 3rd time this week, get out and into the hallway I will deal with you after class!" Haru gets up and blushingly leaves, class chatting and muttering. "Damn if mum finds out I was sleeping in class I will get my ass kicked" Imagine pick of angry mum in mind "Scary. . . . . . . " As in corridor see class name and he is 1st year.

Looks down hallway another boy standing outside slouching against the wall looking at the ceiling lost in thought/or no thought. "Hey Imadori so what did you do this time?"

Boy wakes up from daydream "HAru sleeping again? Man it's not in every school you see the top ranked student kicked out of class like a delinquent now2.

Haru "Shut up and I am not the top ranked student last month I came 2nd if you remember Mr can't get in to the top 20"

Imadori "Ouch easy bro oh and to your initial question I asked out Tomo sensei you know the science teacher. . .."

Haru "Again everytime you ask her out and everytime she rejects you she is like twice your age! What is wrong with the high school girls????"

"Dude she is so hot and what about you I happen to know you don't have a girlfriend either" Looks at him enquiringly.

Haru was silent he didn't have a girlfriend but it wasn't for the reason Imadori mentioned"I am busy with my own stuff, you know"

Imadori"Yeah yeah whispers gay"

"Say that again and I will rip your lips off and you know I will being Captain of the Ju-jitsu club"

Imadori" And the Football/Soccer team and the Basketball team and the"

Haru "Shut up!".

After being told off for sleeping in class and as the overall top ranked student he should set a better example he was dismissed. Haru realised it was the end of school, just then Akane ran up the corridor her hair flying behind her, She is cute Haru thought, "Haru kun Utada, me and some others are going to catch a movie you want to come?" She looked hopefully in to his jet black eyes. Haru blushed for the second time that day, "Sorry Akane not today I have to go to the Chodries shopping district you know the one on the other side of town to pick up some shopping".

Akane "Oh (crestfallen) okay maybe next time ne?(Fake smile on) Take care Haru bye" Run off in direction she came.

Later that day Haru walking down a street carrying 4 bags of food shopping uniform now loose and messy. Motorbike noise in the background.

Haru a bit sweaty looks across street a girl being harassed by four rough looking guys.

"Hey, hey losers leave her alone" Guys and girl look in his direction, what the hell am I doing, thinks to himself it's four on one!

On closer inspection it is his sister!

Motorbike noise getting loader.

He drops shopping and approaches the guys. His eyes are burning and he has a mad expression on his face. Guys are sneering and treating him like he is a joke. One approaches to meet him says" Walk away" HAru smacks him one on the mouth before he has finished his sentance sending him straight to the ground. (Eazy Haru!)

Others guys back off and he approaches sis "Nee chan you okay?" Offers hand to her

Sis "Yeah thanks haru chan"

Thug leader "Eat this HAru chan" cracks him one in the back of the head with a baseball bat, haru crumples to the ground on his knees,"Damn why did I take my eyes off them?"

Motorbike sound reaches loudest and then stops, a guy wearing a helmet approaches the group. Haru is getting wailed on Sis is somewhere against the wall shouting them to stop.

Motor cycle guy grabs two guys in each arm and throws them, sending then flying a couple of feet.

Thug boss looks around "Eh?" He gets one in the head knocking him to the ground.

Thugs run off "We will be back!" (DO one you bitches!)

Motor cycle guy helps Haru up he is okay just battered and bruised no serious wounds, He is the main character no way he is going to get his ass kicked bad anyway lol.

HAru Thanks what is your name?

(Motor cycle guy all black including helmet with red highlights.

Bike mainly red with black around. Kawasaki Ninja 500?)

Turns around and walks away.

He jumps back on the bike and roars off.

Haru and nee chan walk home (sis carrying the shopping by the way).

Sis who was that guy?

Haru I don't know but he was so rude.

Sis smiles and replies "Kind of cute though"

Haru looks at her perplexed the guy is probable excluded from school and in a gang and gets into fights all the time!

1 Get home in background can see part of bike.

Walk in Tadai ma and all that in living room motorcycle guy but helmet off now.

2 Get home, go in Haru cleans self up nee chan sort the shopping out. Ding dong the door bell rings.

Haru opens the door and motor cycle guy with helmet off there. Looking cool wind blowing hair a bit.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man it has been raining heavy these past few days eh kyou and also Ayame's house got flooded?" said Yuki.

"Uh? Huh shut up …….." slurred kyou slouching on the couch end.

"Yuki kun did you forget kyou feels like dirt on rainy days?" chimed Honda Tohru happy like always cleaning.

"Uh oh people I have got good news the builders said they won't be able to fix the leak in Kyou's room until tomorrow something about not having a certain AL 6 part so Kyou you have to sleep on the floor in Yuki's room! Isn't that great!" Squealed Shigure san.

"WHAT!!!!!!! Uh huh how is that good news? ……." Kyou stood quickly then flopped back on to the couch.

"Yeah put your things at the foot of my bed where you belong stupid cat " chuckled Yuki

"Damn mouse " muttered Kyou.

"Why the ruckus? You don't mean you want to sleep in Honda san's room is it? Naughty naughty Kyou!" Said shigure in a sarcastic manner. Waking his finger about like he does.

"Ah Kyou how indecent! "screamed Honda san and she ran off to the kitchen to make something.

The clock struck 11 o'clock after a prolonged quiet struggle Kyou resigned himself to sleep in Yuki's room.

Everything was quiet, the soft ticking of the clock echoed through the house.

A tall dark hooded shadow approached the house, it approached the front door

"Click!" but it was locked.

He shuffled around the potted plants near the entrance and found a key "Baka Shigure ha ha ha" he chuckled softly.

The dark figure entered the house and headed towards Yuki's room.

Yuki rolled over in bed "It's a bit windy he thought" he slowly opened his eyes and saw some dark object looming over him.

"I am the Angel of death and I have come to take you soul to hell for your bad deeds!"

Yuki screamed and screamed like a little girl but no sound came out the Angels hand was over his mouth!

"Okay enough jokes I am tired. Move over I need space to sleep my cute little brother."

"HUH Ni san what the F!" said Yuki.

Ayame jumped into bed and cuddled up to Yuki "Ahh nice and warm". He immediately fell asleep.

Yuki was panting and breathing heavy his whole body was covered in sweat.

"Man today keeps getting weirder and weirder" he wimpered and he went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Kyou was feeling thirsty so he got up and went to get a glass of ice cold milk.

"There is nothing like a glass of milk to refresh you" though Kyou "It's the best!"

He completely missed Ayame in bed with Yuki.

After drinking his milk he returned to his bed "Damn builders hurry up and fix my room Yuki's room stinks like feet".

"Bump" Huh what was that?" Eh must be the wind" reasoned Kyou.

The door to Yuki's room slid opened. A hooded figure stood there holding a Knife!

"What the hell is that?"

He dropped his glass and milk went down the front of his PJ's Kyou closed his eyes and dropped to his knees ina praying position and  
wished for the thing to go away.

"You pissed yourself ha ha ha!"

Okay what u think review no flames!


End file.
